Place Your Bets
by stui
Summary: He skill with a deck of cards led him to win many games. Too many victories made him cocky. His cockiness made him bet something he wasn't ready to lose. LuxordXigbar


**A/N: **I'm trying to rid my notebooks of everything I've written during the past school year. Holy shit! Limewire just changed from Tainted Love to Pump It by itself. Scared the hell outta me.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Sora wouldn't be the innocent little boy he's disguised as.

* * *

Beat This

He was known for his expertise in card playing. No matter the game, he won. He had rarely been defeated and he just blamed the losses on bad luck.

Poker was his game. He always loved the expressions of the other players' faces as he took their bets mercilessly. The poor saps actually believed they would win.

He learned very early that he should never bet anything he wasn't willing to lose. He had taken some chances before to lure the opponent out. With all of the wins, he became cocky. He bet on something he wasn't ready to lose.

"Hey Luxord."

"Hello, Xigbar, Demyx, what can I do for you?" he asked, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Well," Xigbar continued, "I have a bet that you can't refuse."

Luxord grinned. "You've piqued my interest. Tell me."

Xigbar nodded and shoved Demyx in front of him. The blond quickly looked down and began to play with his fingers. Luxord eyed him for a moment then glanced at Xigbar.

"What about him?"

"That's my bet."

"Him?" Luxord said in disbelief. He had never tried to win a person before. Interesting.

"What's the catch?"

"Your virginity," Xigbar smirked.

"My _what_?"

"From my knowledge, little Demyx sleeps around—"

"I do not!" Demyx yelled, springing to life.

"—and he would just _hate _to deflower you—"

"I don't sleep around!"

"What about Zexion?"

"Zexion's…different…but just him!"

"You and Zexion?" Luxord said, leaning forward onto the table before him, "going for the higher ups, eh? Good job."

"No, dammit, only him!"

"What about Axel?" Xigbar questioned, wondering how far he could go. He didn't want to lose his bet before the cards were even dealt but he needed Luxord to remain interested. Luxord's eyes widened slightly, "Wow, Axel? That's literally playing with fire."

"Axel was only a fling." Demyx said, his anger starting to subside.

"Ah, like a one-night stand?"

"Uh…yeah."  
Xigbar laughed. "As if! It was more like a one-night stand that lasted all week."

"Shut up! That's it. Luxord, I'm playing you now. Xigbar is my bet."

"Have you two taken into consideration that I do care who I bottle up my virginity and hand it over to? If I lose, that is."

Demyx quieted.

"Suck it up, Luxord. You know that only Zexion and Demyx think that sex is for love. It's just delusions of emotions if you ask me." Xigbar pushed Demyx into the chair across from Luxord. Demyx looked up at Luxord with uncertainty in his eyes. Luxord smiled in an attempt to encourage the kid.

"Alright, Demyx, the game is Texas Hold 'Em. I'll bet my virginity," he smirked as his cockiness grew, "and you…what do you want?"

"I want," he looked down as his cheeks hinted at a blush, "I want people to leave Zexion alone."

"What do you mean?"

"The others treat him bad. They talk about him behind his back. If I win, I want you to make them stop."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Of course. If that's what you want."

"Yes! I'm gonna win and make sure they're silenced!" Demyx laughed and looked at Xigbar over his shoulder with a grin.

"Let's just play, Demyx."

"Ready when you are!"

Luxord pulled a deck of cards out of his coat and dealt. Demyx happily picked up his hand and arranged the cards in an order unknown to the others. Xigbar sat down between them and watched the concentration settle across Demyx's face.

"You good?" Luxord asked.

"Mmm…yeah." Demyx said, beginning to chew on his bottom lip. Luxord turned over another card. A six of clubs. A queen of spades, ace of diamonds and two of clubs came before.

"Ready?" Luxord was as calm as one could be. He perfected his poker face long ago.

"Yep."

Four of clubs.

"Still good?"

"Go for it."

Luxord slowly turned over the final card revealing a jack of diamonds. He looked at Xigbar and smirked. Demyx rubbed the back of his neck and laid down his hand: ace of spades, six of diamonds and a three of hearts. Luxord's stomach dropped. He set his king and queen of hearts and ten of clubs on the table.

"You won…" Luxord said, shocked.

"Of course I did! Now get to work about whipping the others into shape!" Demyx smiled.

Luxord stared at Xigbar with wide eyes, not forgetting the other part of the bet.

* * *

**A/N: **I love Xigbar. His "As if" had to be there. I try to refrain from using "Got it memorized?" though. This will hopefully only be two chapters long. Now I just need to grow some balls to write the second chapter. Toss some fertilizer my way and it might just pop up. 


End file.
